I've Been Watching You
by embracing-shadows
Summary: Nick finds a letter from someone in the lab professing their love for him. But even this tough CSI can't figure out who! When he finally does, his whole world is turned upside down and he couldn't be happier about it. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

_I've been watching you. It started so long ago too. Before you panic, I'm not stalking you. Actually, I work with you. I see you every day in that bloody lab at least once and every accidental touch drives me wild. So I'm not a stalker, Nick. I'm just in love with you against my own (no longer iron hard) will._

_I resisted it at first. I didn't want to believe that I was falling for you. You're not really my usual type. But the way you smile melts me in my shoes every time. It didn't really take very long. I fell head over high tops._

_That won't help you by the way. I checked. No one in our lab ever wears high tops. No easy scene for you, sorry. _

_It took a long time for me to call it love. I thought I could get over you, that maybe it was just a crush. But it's been seven years. And every time I see you I still get that weird thing called butterflies in my stomach. My throat is always dry. You still make me fidgety; not that I've let it be noticeable. What is it about you?_

_Don't answer that. I can answer it for my self without even having to stop and think. The answer is that it's _everything_ about you. It's your smile and your eyes and your hands and your determination. It's the way you laugh and the way you walk and the way you always start what you finish. It's how you can make my day without even knowing what you've done, or how you did it. That's what it is. _

_And yet here I am at a computer alone typing a random love note and it's everything I've wanted to tell you the whole bloody time and I can't even say it to your face. _

_I'm going to make this as hard as I can for you. And it's because as much as I want you to know who I am, that's how much I _don't_ want you to know who I am. I'm just that scared of telling you. How sad. _

_So I've typed it, so that you can't match the handwriting. I've used gloves so you won't find any fingerprints. And I've shaved off the bottom inch of this paper, so you can't trace it to a printer. As much as I hope you figure it out, I have to admit a part of me holds out hope that you won't._

_A very small part._

_Find me soon. Or I might have to pull a trigger that I'm not even holding. Or don't find me. So that I can…who are we kidding? I can't get over you. Damn it Nick just figure it out already so you can reject me!_

_-xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Nick put down the letter and stared at it, wordless. His coffee was cold by the time he could move and he refilled it to calm himself. Someone here, in this very lab, had fallen 'head over high tops' for him, and they were terrified to admit it. But admit it they had, albeit in a roundabout manner. He glared at the paper, trying to make it give him answers. Also picturing it jumping up and screaming the culprit's name. That would be nice. But the CSI inside him knew that he would enjoy the challenge, so he took it to Greg and they pored over it together. There were, indeed no fingerprints. There were also no hairs, so substances, and no bottom inch, which held the printer identification code. Greg told him to change his locks at home. As he was laughing, Nick suddenly realized that he could trust no one in the lab so he swore Greg to secrecy. He would have to conduct his own small investigation in to _everyone_. He sighed and clapped Greg on the shoulder in thanks, heading away for more coffee.

He started his investigation that night. There were only five women who were in the lab for long enough to fall in love with him, Judy, Wendy, Sara, Catherine, and Mia. But only three of them had been there for seven years or more, so that only left the three girls Judy, Sara, and Catherine. He began with random, hopefully innocent questions. Questions like frequently asking if they were thirsty to see how often they said yes. Judy bluntly asked why he was hanging around the front desk so much, annoyance in her voice. She was scratched off his list. That left only Sara and Catherine. He brought his findings to Greg, who helpfully logged them in a list on his computer. So the first day of his search for his secret admirer had been fruitless, but nothing worth anything was easy to get so Nick was still in hopeful spirits when he reached home and fell into bed, crashing instantly to sleep.

He began his next step with casual touches. A brush of the hand when passing evidence, sitting closer than necessary. Neither girl seemed to notice, nor there were any signs of fidgeting that his trained eye picked up. No extra clearing of dry throats or anything. He brought this to Greg and it added to the log. On the third day of the Extra Touches Step, Sara put her hands on her hips and told him that the crime scene was more than big enough for the two of them. She was scratched of his list. Which left Catherine, but he needed more definitive evidence. He was with Greg when Catherine walked in to talk about hairs she needed tracing. As she was standing there, Warrick walked by and she studied his ass very intently as he went. She was scratched off the list. Which left…well it left nobody, which was impossible. Nick scratched his head in confusion until Greg burst out laughing.

"What if it's a guy?" he wheezed in between gales of laughter. Nick told him to record this epiphany and list all the men who fit the standards. A very short list of standards, it was. Two points: they worked at LVPD crime lab, and they had been there over seven years. So the list that the two men racked up had Warrick, Grissom, Brass, and Ecklie on it. The last name was scratched off at soon as it was added. He hated all human life, and Nick had never smiled at him. Greg almost couldn't type that because it made him laugh so hard. This made the list Warrick, Grissom, and Brass. And so the very weird investigation continued.

Day five he began the innocent question routine again, and it got him nowhere. When he was in the break room at the end of the shift that night Brass was there reading the paper silently. There was no one else around because they had all gone home already and these two were very ready to do the same. Suddenly Brass looked up.

"What are high tops?" he asked. Nick almost choked on his coffee as he stared incredulously. Could this be it? Was the culprit giving in so easily? Was it…Brass? Ew.

"Um, a brand of shoe, why?" He replied, careful of his words. Jim shrugged and lightly hit the paper he was holding.

"This article mentions something about a boy being killed in San Diego over a pair of high tops. Is it really a shoe? That's a stupid thing to kill over." Nick sighed in to his coffee and nodded. Scratch Jim Brass off the list. Which meant leaving only Grissom, his boss, and Warrick, his very old friend. Greg would have to write that down in the morning, because he had already gone home to play video games. Nick was beginning to get fed up, but he would be damned if he gave up. Now that he was trying so hard, he just had to know who had fallen in love with him. Who pined after him for seven years and never said a word until it finally comes out on untraceable paper? Since the back of Brass' newspaper didn't know that, Nick went home to bed.

Day six began with extra touches, but results were hard to determine. Grissom rarely came out of his office and Warrick often used him for a leaning post anyway. Greg had nothing to report on that shift, and Nick's determination was flaming full speed ahead by now. It was time to bring out the big guns.

Day seven, a full week after he had received his mysterious love letter from some unsigned coworker, he began the Flirting Step out of desperation. He was out on a scene with Grissom to test his theory. His mentor asked him if he was feeling sick and needed some extra time off. Scratch Gil off the list, it must be Warrick! The classic best friends fall in love scenario! But Warrick wasn't fessing up. He fit the bill perfectly. He saw Nick every day that they worked together, always at least once in the lab if not partnered for the fields. He had been here as long as Nick had, and they laughed together all the time, both in and out of work. Warrick knew what high tops were, and was the type of person who was shy about revealing their romantic feelings to someone. Flirting Step went unnoticed by Warrick and Nick assumed it was because they were so close it was bound to happen eventually, even without any meaning behind it. So, on a leap of faith, Nick wordlessly handed the tall man the letter in the locker room on day eight. He waited while it was read, and then Warrick had to sit down from laughter.

"Oh Nicky, who gave you this?" he asked through tears of mirth. Scratch Warrick off the list and Nick was down to no suspects again. He huffed and glared at his amused buddy before going home in a very bad mood. Who ever wrote to him did, in fact, know him down to a tee. He _never_ gave up once he started; he was stubborn like an ox. But they were also good at what they did because they had successfully hidden from him, letting him make a fool out of himself for more than a week. Sleep was hard to come by that night because his mind was filled with possible scenarios and hidden meanings that weren't there.

Day nine became day ten, which became day thirteen, with became day thirtieth. A whole freaking month and still every morning he lie awake with the same problem floating in his brain, keeping him from rest. Who the hell was it? He'd spent countless hours in Greg's lab, probably in the way of the DNA tech, staring at his results from the private investigation. Maybe Catherine stared at Warrick to throw him off. Maybe there was no article in the paper and Brass was handing him a clue. And maybe he was going crazy over a single small letter that had shown up in his locker one night looking so innocent. He was almost to the point of giving up and it frustrated him that he had been beaten by a person who wasn't sure if they wanted to be beaten or not. In his experience, unsure people made the most often, glaring mistakes. Not this one. This one had had seven years to think it through and plan it. They had had all the time in the world to lay it out for him, and then they had just sat back and waited to see if he could figure it out.

On day thirty-one he went over to Greg's house after shift, still discussing that traitorous person Nick almost hated now. If he knew who it was, he'd hate them. Or not, he wasn't even sure anymore. Why hadn't he just rounded the team up and demanded an answer? He flopped dejectedly on to Greg's couch. Greg raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Want some coffee?" he asked, heading straight for his stash of Blue Hawaiian. So typically Greg. Nick bolted up from the couch as if it were on fire. GREG! The thought hit him like a bullet to the brain. He'd never seen Greg without coffee in his hands, and he went through a cup a visit whenever Nick was with him. He was the only member young enough the think up a phrase like 'head over high tops'. He was trace; he would know how to leave no evidence, and how to point it only in small words for the stupid field man. He joined the team seven years ago. He was so goofy he made Nick laugh and smile more than anyone. He was a jumpy, energetic person by nature; a few extra jitters would be all but indistinguishable. And mostly, best of all, he would be afraid to confess to Nick for one great big fat reason. They were both guys. Greg himself walked back in then with a large grin and held out a steaming mug.

"Coffee?" he offered. Nick didn't move.

"It was you the whole time?" he cried. "You've been sitting there watching me investigate every one of my colleagues, keeping your records, and the entire sun blasted time it was _you_?" Greg stared at him. Then he sighed and held out the coffee cup again.

"Or, you know, something to hit me with," he mumbled. Nick took it numbly and they continued to stare at each other. Greg was watching him expectantly but he couldn't think of a single damn thing to say. It was a relief to know he had finally solved the puzzle. Yay, promotion for him. But the answer to his question was so way out in left field that it had swerved and turned in to right field. After a long time, Greg sighed again, this time very sadly. He put his prized coffee down and shrugged on his jacket.

"I have my answer as well, I guess," he said quietly. "Stay as long as you like, but I'm going." And with that Greg abandoned his own place. Nick heard the engine of his car rev and the receding sound of its purr as it disappeared down the street. He could only stare at the closed door. His brain hadn't exactly caught up with him enough to think yet. The silence of the house and the two cups of good strong specialty coffee helped jump-start his thought process, as did the comfortable couch he tilted backwards on to.

Nick was still in Greg's house, six hours later, when he came home. He heard the car purr up the driveway, idle for a few moments, and then things went quiet again. He sat on the cold couch staring towards the front hallway, waiting for him to come inside, but he never did. It was like the car had come home all on it's own. Nick waited at least another half hour for the guy to enter his own home but remained alone in the now full daylight. Man he needed to go to sleep. Curiosity finally drove him out of his seat and in to his shoes. There, Greg's car really _was_ in the driveway, he hadn't been hearing things. But where was the crazy little guy? All right, that crazy almost-as-tall-as-Nick guy. When Nick finally located him, he was wearing his Kevlar vest, sitting on the grass with his back against the side of his house, right in the center of the wall. His knees were bent and his arms hung off them with his head dropped back to rest against the wall behind him. Nick walked up and stood over him. Greg opened his eyes, sighed, and shut them again.

"What are doing?" Nick asked him

"Well I couldn't go inside while you were still there. Boxing with an angry Texan isn't exactly what I had planned for today," Greg ranted. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Look I'm not gunna hit you or anything, ok?" he assures him. "I guess it's…something for me to think about, huh?" Greg didn't dare look hopeful, but he did look surprised. Nick offered him a smile and strolled away to let them both calm down and settle their own thoughts. When he reached home his bed was as warm and comfortable as ever, but he found he couldn't even sleep.

Day one of waiting was the most horrible day of Greg's life. He cringed every time he saw Nick and made sure never to be alone with him to save them both the awkwardness. The others began to take notice. They saw the way Greg lowered his eyes when speaking to Nick, and that he tried his damnedest to avoid doing so at all costs. They saw the way Greg hurried past Nick in the halls, his gaze on his feet and his cheeks flaming. They also noticed the hurt look on in Nick's eyes when this happened. No questions were asked because it looked like a personal matter. But it got worse.

Day two Greg began to stammer and his hands shook. Catherine reported to the others that he had dropped her DNA sample twice while Nick was dropping something off and Sara mentioned seeing him with his head in his hands, just sitting still for once. This meant something was wrong for sure. Warrick was the one to notice the lack of music in the lab and no silly antics from their youngest tech. Things were getting weirder and weirder, as Nick almost missed crucial evidence at a scene. Day three was no better and day four Greg called in sick. Everyone knew for a fact that he had no virus, they were trained observers and there had been no signs of anything but nerves. But about what? Nick was the only one with the answer and he was giving nothing up.

Day five Greg had completely reverted in to himself, delivering reports in a monotonous voice and not meeting anyone's eyes. He successfully managed to not be alone with Nick, but the others could see the worry in the Texan's gaze as he watched Greg's lowered head. The lab remained silent and the team remained dumbfounded as to what exactly the problem could be. That is, until day six when Mia needed something from Greg's computer files and he was too busy to find it for her, so he left her with his password while he went to talk to Grissom. Mia had no idea how Greg's filing system worked, but she spotted a likely looking folder entitled 'Investigation' and opened it. It had two files inside which she opened and scanned and printed. Sara Catherine and Warrick were frantically gathered together and the files were shoved in their faces and realization dawned on all three of their faces at the same time. They figured the rest out for themselves on a theory. It was obvious the Nick had figured out that Greg had written the letter, but hadn't given an answer. And it was just as obvious that every day without an answer slowly killed Greg's hopes a little bit more and more. The problem caught at them so much that they didn't even have the heart to laugh at Nick's investigation in to all of them. But what could they do? It wasn't really their place.

Day seven, Greg didn't speak a single word all shift. He printed out results and handed them over without even checking who picked them up. He just wanted to be left alone. He could have taken rejection; could have taken a no. But being ignored was one the one thing that crushed him. He got enough of that from his parents growing up, and even more so when he was already grown up and they discovered he was gay. When shift ended he didn't even go to his locker. He simply left his white coat on the back of his lab chair and went right to his car, resisting speeding to get to his safety zone. A beer helped settle his stomach while he flicked on the television, not really watching it. For some reason he'd had no taste for his highly coveted Blue Hawaiian for the past week. Lack of caffeine was starting to drain him, and in his mind that's where he laid the blame for his sudden change of personality. Yes, that was exactly the cause. Not the crushing feeling he got when ever he thought of Nick. Speaking of crushing, someone was knocking on his door like they were going to break it down. Greg put his beer down and hauled himself up to answer this over eager person. If it was a scout he'd be buying every box of cookies they had available. Cookies were comfort food.

But it was Nick. Greg couldn't help staring at him, standing stock still in the doorway. The taller man wordlessly handed Greg a neatly folded letter, handwritten. Greg sighed and gave him a look that said many things, but Nick urged him to just read it, so he rolled his eyes and unfolded the page.


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't been watching you for as long. Just these past seven days. It's nothing compared to the past seven years, but I hope you'll understand why._

_I'll admit that I never thought of you that way. My sexuality had never been challenged before; I thought that I was as straight as they come and that I would find a nice girl to settle down with. _

_You changed that._

_Now that I know how you've been looking at me, I can't help but look at you and notice that you're everything I've ever wanted in a girl. But you're not a girl. That's supposed to bother me, and yet I find that it doesn't, which is odd because I'm straight. I think. Or at least, I thought._

_These past few days I took the time to stop and think about all the ways I never realized that you're perfect for me. It's _every_ way. It's the way you make me laugh, the way you enjoy the simple things, the way you're not afraid of being yourself. It's your devotion, your tenacity, your crazy hair, your deep eyes, your addicting voice. _

_I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed those eyes and that voice._

_I didn't know what I was missing until I missed it. I like it when you smile just for me, and I love to lose myself in your eyes when you're excited about something. I could listen to you talk for hours. Just being around you makes me calmer and yet more excited at the same time._

_This past week has been hell without all those things, and I can finally see that you're what I want. I hope you forgive me for taking so long to figure it out. And I hope you forgive me for hurting you while I was being so slow._

_I've made this as easy for you as I could. I left fingerprints everywhere so you'll know that this is real. And here I am in front of you, just waiting for your reaction._

_Go ahead, G. Kiss me._

_-xNickx_


	4. Chapter 4

The letter fluttered to the ground, forgotten, and Greg didn't give his heart time to hesitate. He leapt for his chance, praying that he wasn't wrong. Nick's arms caught him and Nick's lips returned his kiss with a surety that could only come from him. He knew what he wanted now, and he would have it, others be damned. Hands wound in to hair and neither was really sure whose hands were in whose hair because the kiss was overwhelming in the best way possible. When they pulled away Nick pulled Greg's forehead to rest against his own and they just stood there grinning at each other.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered, but Greg shook his head and told him to shut up. They kissed again and it lasted for quite some time before the thought came flitting along that they were still standing in an open doorway. So they chuckled together, Nick kicked the door shut with his heel, and they headed for the couch to explore their new territory. The Texas boy couldn't help thinking how right this felt, like he should have been doing this all along. The solidity of a muscled chest beat out the softness of a girl's breast any day in his books. And the thought that Greg could enter _him_ filled him with an intimacy he had never known. He found that he liked the thought of giving to Greg something he had never given away before. Hopefully he would never give it to anyone else ever again.

He stayed over after that, but neither even thought of sex – well, very seriously anyway. A new relationship so fragile as this shouldn't be jeopardized by doing something a stupid as rushing in to sex. But they lay in bed, both clad in only boxers and t-shirts, tangled in each other's limbs. It was nice for Nick to not worry about holding too tight, or being too rough. And it was nice to know that he could tease his partner without fear of giving offense because that's just what guys do. Why, oh god why, had he not seen Greg earlier?

"Are we going to tell the others?" The blonde's voice broke him from his reverie and he looked over at him. He could see the trepidation in his eyes and smiled, planting a kiss on his smooth forehead.

"They already know," he whispered. Greg sat up quickly and looked Nick, obviously fearful, but Nick pulled him down in to his arms again.

"How?" Greg asked.

"Mia found the letter on your computer, and your log of my – rather pointless – investigation," Nick told him. "She showed it to the others and they sort of took it from there. I overheard them talking about it." Greg felt a little betrayed by Mia's snooping, and even more upset that she would wave his business around for all to see, but it didn't last very long. It was kind of a relief, actually, to know that they didn't have to tell the others. Since they already knew, they would have time to get used to it before Greg would have to face them. So he smiled and let it go, snuggling in to Nick's chest. He found it hard to be upset when wrapped up in such strong arms. Actually he found it hard to think of anything, really, when anywhere close to said strong arms. He was just starting to drift off to oblivion when Nick muttered something under his breath.

"Besides, they helped me write the letter…" he said as if nervous to mention that. Greg sat up again and looked at Nick. Then he broke in to laughter and fell back down once more. That was just fine. His letter had come from the heart and so had Nick's. So long as Nick felt the same way he did, it didn't matter that he couldn't express it as well. Greg could feel it, and that's what counted.

Day one of being boyfriends was amazing. It began with waking up next to each other, messing around in the kitchen while they cooked breakfast together, and going to work in the same car. It progressed with the whole team watching their new fire burn with happy jealousy. And it ended with going back to Greg's place again and making out like randy teenagers, barely able to keep out of each other's pants. For at least a little while, neither was able to remember why sex _right now_ wasn't exactly the greatest idea.

Day two became day twenty so fast they turned around twice and there it was. Their fire was growing even hotter, and the love they felt for each other was only growing. When day twenty became week twenty, Nick simply moved his stuff in to Greg's apartment and sold his. He never went home anyway. But when week twenty-one was just beginning, something rather random came to pass, and they couldn't deny that this was a huge event in Nick's life. His father had found him. He showed up at the door with Judy Stokes on his arm and a great big smile on his face. Nick, having answered the door in nothing but pajama pants, stared at him in slight horror. Only slight. As he was exchanging greetings, Greg happened to walk by in the same attire and stopped when he saw the guests.

"Pancho my boy!" Cisco boomed. "Heard you moved! This your new roommate?" Judy flashed a million dollar smile that said she knew very well that Greg wasn't just a roommate. She had, however, refrained from mentioning this to Cisco. Nick cleared his throat and gathered his courage.

"Uh, no that's my boyfriend," he admitted. Cisco blinked and did a very convincing imitation of a goldfish. Nick backed up until he was level with Greg and took a hold of his hand. Judy looked away and hid her smile. The two lovers waited quite some time for the father's reaction. They stood calmly, hands linked, and drew strength from one another. That fact was not lost to either parent in the doorway. Although it was also pretty clear that Greg was surprised Nick had admitted it so easily. Finally Cisco drew in a large breath, let it out slowly, took another, and focused his head.

"You never told us you were…" he trailed off, surprisingly calm. Nick shrugged.

"I didn't know," he admitted.

"But you are…?"

"Yes," Nick raised his chin defiantly, daring his father to question his lifestyle. Judy finally chuckled and shuffled forward, tossing her petite arms around both CSIs and drawing them in to a warm hug.

"Oh Nicky," she said. "Just because you've sinned doesn't mean you're no longer our son. God forgives us our trespasses, and he will forgive you. Won't he?" she hardened her tone when addressing her husband and he immediately straightened up, nodding as if that's what he was thinking all along. His face was a little red though. They stayed for coffee – on the condition that the boys don shirts – but didn't stick around for much longer than that. The truth made the situation a little uncomfortable, even more so when they had to admit that they had been together for over five months. As soon as the door swung shut with the Stokes' departure, Nick and Greg burst in to relieved laughter, holding on to each other for support and crashing in to the walls. When Greg realized that there was a very large 'Ban Proposition 8' poster hanging in clear sight on the living room wall, the laughter only got worse and it was at least an hour before they could stop. The two ended up in their bed, cuddling under the thick comforter and still having occasional giggle fits. When one would start it would get the other going. Greg was thinking of the poster and it almost made him break out for the millionth time when he caught the look that Nick was giving him and settled for an amused smile as he leaned over to capture his love's lips. The kiss fast turned rather serious. Pretty soon they were both without shirts again, hands trailing over hard muscles and smooth skin. Breath became impossible to recapture when Nick rolled over Greg and pressed himself down, desperate to feel more. He was just reaching to take off Greg's pants when he caught himself. He almost dropped his hands away, but Greg's came up and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Nicky, don't stop," he said breathily. Nick started a little.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Greg answered by slipping his hands in to Nick's waistband and slowly, shyly slipping them over his hips. Nick stared at Greg's rapt expression, then dove his own hands in and locked his lips to Greg's, determined to throw every ounce of his love behind it. The message was well received as the kiss was returned, passion for passion. Then suddenly they were naked and it was first touches all over again. Their erections brushed and elicited two groans. Nick ground his hips down in to Greg's seeking more friction. It was delicious and he heard himself begging for more. Greg arched up in to his touch when his hand appeared between their bodies, taking hold of both erections and stroking firmly. The mewls coming from the younger man only drove his hand faster. He almost lost concentration when a hot tongue found his nipple, and he gave a loud shout of pleasure when a hand found his balls, cupping and squeezing gently. He panted as he looked in to his lover's eyes. Without even voicing his thoughts, Greg knew what he wanted. He nodded and shoved Nick's hips down between his legs, spreading to accommodate his broadness. Nick paused though. Greg was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly he was flipped and found himself on top. He looked down at Nick and the love in those eyes floored him. It was his turn to pause.

"Are _you_ sure?" he asked. Nick smile up at him and bestowed a tender kiss.

"Make love to me Greg," he pleaded. "Take what no one else can have. I belong to you." No further encouragement was needed. Lube was dug out of the bedside and applied with shivering excitement. And then there was no more waiting. Greg took a hold of Nick and pulled them together as he pushed inside slowly. Nick bit Greg's shoulder and moaned with pain, muffled by the skin. But it was fleeting, replaced in moments by amazing pleasure as Greg hit his prostate and he cried out for a whole new reason. Things became blurry. All they knew was frantic thrusts and pleading sounds and grasping hands. Greg felt his heat beginning to rise and came with Nick's name on his breath, ecstasy exuding from every pore. Nick watched his face and the beauty of it sent him over his own edge, almost unable to take the intensity of it. They rode themselves out together and fell sated to the sheets, exhaustion claiming both at the same time. A dreamless sleep covered them like a blanket and they rested in happiness.

Greg awoke in the middle of the day when he should still be fast asleep. He rolled over to find that the bed was cold and there was a large empty spot of the other side of the bed. He felt his heart drop to his feet until he looked over and there on the pillow was a very neatly folded letter, identical to the one Nick had given him, the one that had brought their relationship to a certainty. He smiled, thinking Nick wanted him to read again. Silly hopeless romantics. So he reached over and pulled the letter to him, but what was inside it sent him searching through the house with a happiness filling his heart that rivaled the angels.


	5. Chapter 5

_I haven't really been watching you. It's hard to watch you when your face is buried in my chest. That's all right though because I like it there. I love it there. In fact, I love everything about you. And I know now that you're exactly what I need for the rest of my life._

_So I got up I went out shopping today. You were sleeping of course. You could sleep through a thunderstorm Greggo. And I bought something for you that I hope you'll take from me. I hope you put it on and I hope you never take it off again. _

_I'll give you a hint, my wonderful CSI lover. It's silver. It goes on your hand. And it's circular to symbolize that we are one, that there is no telling my heart from yours because my heart _is_ yours. It always has been, I just didn't always know it. From day one you caught my eye and you never let it go._

I_ love you like I love no other. It's a stunning feeling that I hope, nay, I know, will last forever. If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much. I fall asleep to your face every night, and I wake to your smile every morning, and I couldn't wish to be anywhere else in the world._

_How do you do this to me? How did you capture these feelings?_

_I could make this hard for you, but I'm so terrified in the best of ways that I can't find it in my heart to do so. I'm waiting for you in our living room. That's a beautiful thing to say by the way, _our_ living room. Come to me, love._

_Marry me._

_I am yours for the rest of time._

_-xNickx_


End file.
